


Not so Cocky now, huh Hotshot

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Series: FFVII One shots [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Boy is a bottom no matter the relationship, Dirty talk to a degree, Fuck if I know but here it is, Kinda Dub Con, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Subby Cloud, This is pure filth tbh, Touch-Starved Cloud Strife, Where did it come from?, Why Did I Write This?, sorta - Freeform, that's just facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: Barret's done a lot to surprise the hell out of Cloud. But this? This takes the cake...
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Series: FFVII One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Not so Cocky now, huh Hotshot

**Author's Note:**

> There is near gratuitous use of the word 'indignant' or 'indignation' and italics and probably other things and I'm sorry for that...

His back slamming into the wall is the only thing Cloud's really aware of - besides the thick tongue slipping past his lips and the cold metal of Barret's gun prosthetic under his ass.

The mercenary has a quick thought of hoping they haven't damaged the wall, Tifa would absolutely _murder_ them if they wrecked her bar, but all coherent thought leaves his head the moment Barret sucks on his lower lip. A soft whine rising from the back of his throat - only to be swallowed down by Barret's questing mouth as the older man brought their lips back together. Barret's flesh and blood hand tangling in the soft blond spikes at Cloud's nape, pulling his head back to better angle the kiss. Full, thick lips easily sliding over Cloud's. Tongue dipping in and out of parted lips in a sinful tease.

Cloud feels overwhelmed and dizzy. Not even reciprocating the kiss at this point. Head too fuzzy to think of anything other than ' _holy shit_ ' and ' _how the hell did this even happen_ ' on loop. Which is damn understandable because _Barret_ is _kissing_ him. _Barret_ who threatened to put a bullet in his skull. _Barret_ who shoved him around and called him a damn dog for Shiva's sake. _Barret_ who really didn't fucking like him. Or so he'd thought, any way.

Cloud shouldn't be enjoying this kiss. Cloud _should_ be punching Barret in the face for crowding him against the wall and doing this to him _without_ his consent but, damn if it didn't feel amazing. It felt so good to have hands on him, to feel someone's warmth pressed against him in ways Cloud desperately craved. The only downside was the contact was awakening something below his belt...

Scrambling for purchase, and some minor brain function, on Barret's shoulders, with shaking hands, he fists the man's cut off vest and wrenches their mouths apart. Cloud gasps greedily for air, lips tingling, and a strand of saliva connecting them, breaking to dribble down his chin. Something else throbbing in time with his erratic heartbeat against Barret's stomach.

Barret smirks at him cockily and Cloud bristles in indignation and embarrassment. Because its so damn reminiscent of the stupid smirk Barret had shot him just a few minutes earlier during their game of darts that spawned the bigger man crowding him against the wall and trying to kiss the life out of him.

"Th-the hell do you think you're doin'?!" Cloud rasps, squirming in Barret's grip. Trying to scoot himself off of Barret's prosthetic, to get his feet on the ground and, maybe, regain some control. He was also trying to hide the effect the kiss had on him - which was far too late to attempt at this point.

"The hell I think I'm doin'? I'm thinking I'm kissin' your punk ass," Barret rumbles, hand sliding from Cloud's hair to grasp the back of his neck, "I'm also thinkin' you're liking this, despite your bitchin'." He continues smugly, rubbing his stomach against the bulge in Cloud's fatigues.

Cloud bites back a moan and drops his head back against the wall. Embarrassed and ridiculously turned on. Almost certain he's leaking into his underwear - which is absolutely _shameful_ he hasn't even been _touched_. Does his body have any shame?! Clearly not... _Fuck_ him, the world really did love to screw him over. Barret was not going to let him live this down. The so called "hardass" merc getting a stiffy from a little kiss _Shiva_ just kill him now. 

"Touch starved little shit, ain't ya." Barret comments offhandedly, gently squeezing the back of Cloud's neck. A large thumb trailing up to rub behind Cloud's ear, making vibrantly glowing Mako eyes flutter shut on a choked back sigh.

Cloud would very much like to deny that statement but, the moment he tried, Barret ducked his head to start kissing down the column of his throat - sending chills shooting down Cloud's spine.

"N-no m' not." Cloud manages to sputter with as much indignation as he could muster, which was entirely unconvincing, gloved fingers clenching the rough fabric of Barret's vest. A soft whimper slipping past his lips as Barret tugged down his collar and sucked on his pulse point. The bigger man's teeth coming into play with quick, stinging, nips.

"Mmm!" Cloud whines, sounds slipping from him unbidden, his cock throbbing in its confines - begging for attention.

"Yeah, that's real convincing ain't it." Barret chuckles, shoving his stomach against Cloud's heated length. It's a tease, at best, and it makes Cloud want to cry. He's so hard he's aching. His body a pitiful mess of need and overwhelming sensation when Barret decided to bite down on the crook of his neck, wrenching a low moan out of Cloud's chest.

"There we go! That's what I fuckin' like to hear, Cloud!" Barret praises, sucking on the mark he'd left behind.

" _Shut up_ !" Cloud hisses, voice breathy and not at all intimidating. Barret laughs at him.

"Nah. I don't think I will."

"Fuck you!"

"Uh uh. I am gonna fuck _you_ , though," Barret growls into Cloud's ear," Gonna get my fingers in that tight ass of yours, stretch you out _real_ good, then pound ya til you can't see straight and all you can do is moan."

The whimper that escapes Cloud is _filthy_. It's low and needy and has heat spreading over the mercenary's face and down his neck, head falling farther back against the wall. He didn't know he was capable of noises like that. He also wanted that, he really did - _desperately_. Although, at this point, he'd take anything Barret would give him, as long as he got to cum. As long as Barret _touched_ him. Fulfilled that deep seated need inside to have skin on skin contact.

"Well... Imma fuck you, only, if that's whatcha want, Cloud?" Barret asks, voice dropping to a gentle questioning rumble. Hand sliding up Cloud's throat to rest on a heated cheek.

"Yes!Yes! _Please,_ Barret!" Damn his pride, Cloud wanted everything Barret had to offer. He was _desperate._ Cloud needed something, anything, before he went insane. He hurts. He _needs_.

That infuriating smirk reasserted itself on Barret's face and Cloud is torn between sinking his fist into that awful ( _sexy_ ) expression or kissing it away. He doesn't get to act on either option because Barret's flesh arm wraps itself around his waist and he finds himself being hauled like a sack of potatoes over Barret's shoulder - a shrieking squawk punching out of him.

"The hell!" Cloud yelped, banging a fist weakly into Barret's back.

"Hush up," Barret rumbles as he quickly crosses the room to the elevator, pinching Cloud's ass, "I ain't takin' ya on a table. I want your pretty self spread out on my bed."

A low whine of need echoes out of Cloud as Barret hits the switch and they descend into the hideout. They aren't seen again for the next three hours and, if anyone notices Cloud's limp and Barret's smug grin, they wisely don't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, where it came from, and why... THIS ISN'T EVEN MY SHIP I DON'T EVEN GO HERE I SHIP CLOTI! I HAVE SINNED! But, my brain said Clarret smut with needy, whiny, Cloud and I said ok and here this is... Now I'm going to go crawl in a hole because my head is about to explode from embarrassment about posting this filth... Also I tried my hardest with Barret's dialogue I hope he doesn't "sound" too off..


End file.
